What's Changed?
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Story 4. Jinx, Axel and Jasmine are back in this combined sequel to Jinx and Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre. A figure from her past convinces Jinx to come back to the Muppets and this time she's here to stay. Meanwhile, Jasmine has taken an interest in the Muppets' latest newcomer but does he like her back? Also, her brother Axel hears a voice. Can he help this person out?
1. Introduction

**Hello! So this story is a joint sequel to Jinx and Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre and its set after A Long Way Away and you know what that means! Spoilers! So if you don't like spoilers, then turn away now because I tried so hard to wait until I finished a few until I posted this but I'm IMPATIENT! So, here you are: spoilers to the end of Jinx, Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre and A Long Way Away and everything you need to know before you start this story.**

**Jinx**

**Jinx leaves the Muppets after a few months because she feels guilty for almost tearing Kermit and Miss Piggy apart. She and Walter are now a couple. It took her a while but Jinx has now forgiven Miss Piggy, though Piggy is still a bit mad at her.**

**Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre**

**The daddy's-girl Jasmine is 13 years old now and going through a bad-girl phase and her 16 year old brother Axel is feeling the stress of exams.**

**A Long Way Away**

**Robin goes to live in Britain…yeah, that's it!**

**So, on with the story! …Meh, I've said too much, I think I'll leave it for the next chapter. Consider this an introduction.**

**Muhahahahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Visitor

Three short raps at the door. Jasmine waited.

It was busy as usual in the Muppet Theatre, Jasmine wasn't sure what everyone was doing but she knew that her brother Axel was studying in his bedroom for some 'oh-so-important' exams at the end of the month and she was under _no _circumstances to disturb him. And she was pretty sure that the distant singing coming from upstairs was her mother – Miss Piggy.

Jasmine was thirteen years old and the younger child of Kermit and Miss Piggy. She was a frog, as apposed to her brother who was a pig.

The three short raps came at the door again. Jasmine sighed.

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" she called.

No reply.

The Muppet Theatre was pretty noisy. There was shouting, singing, talking. Jasmine doubted anyone could hear her.

She sighed again and opened the door, though she was strictly forbidden to.

Outside stood a cat. He was a black cat with a white muzzle, paws and stomach. He has a guitar in its case strapped across his back and he wore no collar. He wore an anxious expression. Nevertheless, he was the most gorgeous cat Jasmine had ever seen. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was so…

"Umm…excuse me?"

"Huh, what?" Jasmine shook her head. "Sorry, can I help you?"

"Yeah," The cat looked down at a scrap of paper in his hand, then up at the outside of the theatre, then back at Jasmine.

"Is this the Muppet Theatre?" he asked.

"Sure is," Jasmine replied as a boomerang-fish whizzed past her and bashed into the wall next to the door. "As you can see." She picked up the fish and threw it back to its owner. "Here you go, Lew!"

"It's just…I'm looking for someone," the cat said. "…Jinx. Do you know her?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Sorry, no," she said. "Do you want to come in? My dad owns this place so you'd better talk to him."

The cat shrugged. "OK," he said and stepped inside.

"Dad!" Jasmine called.

Kermit came down the stairs. "Yeah? What's-" He stopped when he saw the cat and sighed. "Jasmine have you been letting strangers inside again?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Sorry," she said not sounding sorry at all. "I thought he needed your help, he's looking for someone."

She strolled off.

"Don't disturb your brother!" Kermit called after her.

"I won't!" came the reply.

"So," Kermit said turning back to the cat. "Who was it you were after?"

"I was wondering…do you know Jinx?" the cat asked. "Because I've been told to come here, and your daughter didn't know anything, but she told me to come to you. So I thought _worth a shot_ because it's _super _important that I find her."

Kermit blinked at this outburst. But then he said: "You don't mean, Jinx the Cat, plays the guitar, believes in bad luck?"

"That's her! You know her?"

"Yeah, she used to work here. That was a long time ago, though. Over ten years. Sorry pal." He put a hand on the cat's shoulder.

The cat sighed. He looked really down-hearted.

"Hey," Kermit said softly. "You said it was super important – she's not your girlfriend is she?"

He thought worriedly of Walter.

The cat shook his head. "Nah, she's…family," he said. "And it's _really _important that I find her because I need her and she needs me because I'm all she's got left but she doesn't know I'm still here."

Kermit was touched by this story. "Well, we could always call her," he said.

"Call her?"

"Sure, I gave her my old mobile before she left."

Kermit walked over to the telephone by the wall, he searched for Jinx's number and when he found it he dialled it and held the phone out to the cat.

The cat hesitated. "Could you do it for me?" he asked. "I don't want her to know it's me, I want it to be a surprise."

Kermit shrugged. "Fair enough. What should I say?"

The cat chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Say…say that a friend is here…an _old _friend, who really needs her help."

"OK," Kermit said. "Hey, I'm Kermit, what's your name?"

"Ebony."

**DUN DUN DUNNN! What a way to start off a fanfic! I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Jinx is Back!

Jinx looked so different since the Muppets had last seen her seventeen or eighteen years ago. She was undoubtedly taller but she looked so thin and wasted. Her right ear was torn and had a piece missing and her eyes looked wide with worry.

"Hi guys," she said to the Muppets as she came in. "How have you all been?"

Even her voice sounded different, quieter, fragile.

Suddenly, Jinx froze. Right in front of her stood a black-and-white cat. She knew exactly who it was.

"Ebony?"

"Hi little sis," he said.

It was the same name he'd called her the last time they'd seen each other. All those years ago.

"Oh, Ebony!"

Jinx burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

Ebony shook his head. "No, I almost was, though."

Jinx drew back and looked at him worriedly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ebony turned sideways showing his tail. Well…what was left of it. His tail had been cut short, it was only about two or three inches long.

Jinx gasped but she didn't say anything.

Ebony tried to change the subject.

"I got you this," he said.

He took the guitar case off his back and gave it to her. Inside was Jinx's purple guitar.

"My guitar!"

"Uh…excuse me?" Kermit said. He had been watching this whole scene play out. "I hate to interrupt but…are you going to introduce us?"

A few other Muppets were dotted about but most of them were still in their dressing rooms. As it was quite early, Miss Piggy was still asleep.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jinx said. Ebony, this is Kermit. He used to be my boss a few years ago until I left. And this is Scooter, Fozzie and Rowlf. Guys, this is my brother."

"Oh, he's your _brother_," Scooter said. "Right, gotcha."

"Well, I guess we need to discuss a few things," Kermit said. "But first, I know a guy who'd really like to see you."

"I bet I know who this is," Jinx murmured to herself.

In her seventeen years of being on the streets, many of her Muppet-related memories had faded, but one shone brightly, not wavering no matter how many years went by.

"Walter?" Kermit called knocking on said Muppet's door. "There's someone here you might want to see."

Walter appeared looking tired and a little irritated at being disturbed. But when he peered over the balcony and saw the cat standing in the hallway, his face lit up.

"Jinx! Oh, Jinx!" he cried tearing down the stairs.

He practically threw himself at Jinx and hugged her tight, happy tears running down her face.

Jinx was a little taken aback but she hugged him back remembering how much she'd missed him.

"I missed you so, so much, Jinx," Walter said.

"So did I, champ," Jinx replied ruffling his hair.

"Are you going to stay this time?" Walter asked.

Jinx and Ebony glanced at each other. It was strange to say so but that thought hadn't once crossed her mind yet.

"I-I don't really know yet, Walter," Jinx said. "Sorry pal."

"It's OK. It's just great to finally see you again!" Suddenly, Walter spotted Ebony. "Hey, who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, Walter, this is my brother Ebony," Jinx said. "And Ebony, this is Walter, my boyfriend."

Walter fainted.

Then there was chaos.

"It's OK, it's alright people, calm down," Kermit announced. "Don't worry he does this all the time. Someone just get me a jug of cold water."

Kermit got handed a jug of cold water with ice in it and he tipped it over Walter's face. Walter woke up immediately.

"_What is the meaning of all this anarchy?!_" shrieked an extremely annoying voice from the balcony.

Miss Piggy had emerged from her room after being woken up by the immense noise.

She spotted Jinx. "Well, well," she said in quite a different tone. "Look who came crawling back."

Jinx remembered when she had last seen Miss Piggy, seventeen, years ago. She was terrified of her then. But after being on the streets for so long, Jinx had learnt so much about friends, enemies, trust, fear. She still hated Miss Piggy with a burning passion, but standing there with her brother on one side, her boyfriend on the other and her best friend behind her, she just wasn't scared of her anymore.

"Was life in the big, bad world too tough for a scaredy-cat like you?" Miss Piggy sneered.

"Leave off Miss Piggy," Jinx said. "I'm not a kid and I'm not scared of you anymore."

"Ooh, tough talk!" Miss Piggy rested her elbows on the balcony. "Are you going to mess with my beauty-sleep as well as everything else?"

"Piggy, can't you just go back to sleep, please?" Kermit said. "We're kind of busy right now and your insults aren't helping."

Miss Piggy raised her eyebrows. "Getting the gentlemen to do the tough work for you, are you Fleabag?" she said to Jinx. "Hello, I don't think I've met this other Scruffbag."

She was looking at Ebony. Ebony crossed his arms.

"Not that it's any of your business," he said. "I'm Ebony, Jinx's brother. And I can't imagine that you are a friend so could you please push off and leave us in peace!"

"Yeah!" Walter added, determined to have his input.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Miss Piggy said. "Although I hope that you two won't be staying long, I had enough of you the last time, ten years ago."

"Seventeen years, actually," Jinx corrected.

"Seventeen years, five months, eight weeks and three days," Walter said. Everyone stared at him. "Not that I'm counting."

Miss Piggy returned to her dressing room.

"Well I think that there are some things we need to discuss," Kermit said to the two cats. "Jinx and Ebony, could you step inside my office for a minute?"

So the frog and the two cats walked into the office.

Meanwhile, a much younger frog was secretly watching from the balcony. Jasmine smiled at Ebony. Was he going to stay? She had to tell her brother!


	4. Chapter 3 - Brother and Sister

Axel was studying in his room. Well…he was supposed to be.

Axel was sixteen and facing the pressures of end of year exams and pressurising parents. Revising for his exams was so hard and boring that he could spend hours procrastinating in some way or another.

He was mindlessly staring into space when his little sister Jasmine burst in on him. Axel seized his pencil and hovered it over his paper, pretending to be writing.

"Axel you'll never guess what!" Jasmine cried.

"What have Mum and Dad told you about interrupting me while I'm revising?" Axel snapped. "Do you know what six times seven is?"

"And what have Mum and Dad told _you _about asking me for answers?" Jasmine retorted. "It's forty-two."

Axel scribbled this down.

"But you'll never guess what!" Jasmine repeated. "There's this cat and I think he's joining the Muppets!"

"So?" said her brother.

"_So_? Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well you have to! He's sooooo hot!"

Axel sighed.

"What should I do, Axel?" Jasmine asked. "Should I ask him out?"

"If you want to."

"I couldn't possibly! I'd be waaaaay to shy!"

"Jasmine, I don't have time to hear about your damn romance problems, love is stupid, I've got to focus on my exams. Now if you can't tell me about Pythagoras' Theory, then could you please go away!"

"Oh, Pythagoras' Theory is easy-"

"GO AWAY!"

**Sorry it's so short, not much inspiration.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Together At Last

"So, Jinx," Kermit said. "Are you going to stay this time? I mean, I understand if you don't want to…I just thought…you know…Walter was so happy to see you, and…we've all missed you…"

"No, I'll stay," Jinx said.

"You will?"

"Yeah, I've seen some things on the streets that I _never _want to go back to. I know that you guys care about me and I feel like I belong here now, no matter what Miss Piggy says!"

Kermit grinned. "Great!" he said. He turned to Ebony. "Now, I expect you want to stay here too to look after your sister."

"Yep," Ebony agreed.

"But I think it would be ideal if you had an act for the show, like Jinx does her singing."

Ebony sighed. "Sorry, I'm not very talented. I sound like a…a…"

"A drowning cat?" Jinx offered. Ebony glared at her. "What? Oh come off it, bro. OK, so you're not to clever at singing, but you've _got _to show Kermit your street dancing!"

"You're a dancer?" Kermit asked sounding impressed.

"Well…I can dance a bit," Ebony said.

"Don't be so modest! Show him your back-flip! Go on!"

So Ebony stood up and suddenly flipped over. Once, twice, three times!

However, on the third time, his foot caught the edge of Kermit's favourite mug and sent it tumbling off the desk. Jinx made a grab for it and…caught it!

"I've got it!" Jinx celebrated. "Finally, my luck has changed!"

Jinx always felt like nothing ever went her way in her bad luck life. So to get something right by pure chance, she felt must be a sign. Things were changing!

"It certainly has," Kermit said, grinning. "You two are hired; I'll go spread the good news."

Kermit left and finally the two cats were alone together.

"You've changed a lot," Ebony said.

"Coming from the guy who had half his tail cut off," Jinx replied.

"_Shot_ off," Ebony corrected.

"What?"

"By those hunters who killed Mum and Dad. You remember how I stayed behind raging for revenge?"

Jinx nodded. How could she forget?

"Well, they took one shot and blew half my tail off. I was out of there. I spent a while in a hospital getting my tail checked over but, I was worried about you, sis, so I went on a search to find you."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So that's my story. Hey, tell me," He fingered Jinx's torn right ear. He was very gentle but she still flinched. "What happened to your ear?"

Jinx shrugged. "I got into a fight with another cat on the streets," she said.

"No change there then," Ebony said. "You're so fierce, Jinx, I worry about you. You get yourself into trouble and you can't always get out of it."

Jinx grew hot with embarrassment. She was far too proud to want anyone feeling sorry or her. There was a small good feeling in having her older brother want to look out for her.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Hazel told me," **(For those who don't know, Hazel is Jinx and Ebony's annoying, girly younger cousin who came to watch the show once and saw Jinx performing)**

"God bless Hazel," Jinx said. "If it wasn't for her I'd still be on the streets, I'd probably be torn to pieces but that cat gang, or starve to death."

"She's the best cousin in the world," Ebony said. "And _you're _the best sister."

He put his arm around Jinx and hugged her.

"We'll be alright, won't we?" Jinx asked.

"We'll be fine," Ebony said. "This is our home now."

**Aww, cute, see you guys soon.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Do You Forgive Me?

**Can I tell you a secret? I only wrote this chapter so that my fanfic wouldn't have thirteen chapters which is UNLUCKY!**

Despite how badly Jinx longed to properly come back to the Muppets, and how delighted the rest of the Muppets were that she was back, she knew that she had to get the opinion of one person in particular.

Jinx knocked on Miss Piggy's door.

"Who is it?" Miss Piggy called.

Jinx poked her head around the door. "It's me," she said.

Miss Piggy looked, and then sighed. "Oh, great it's Furball," she declared disapprovingly. "Kindly state your business and shove off. _Moi_ is _tres_ busy."

Jinx came inside and shut the door behind her. "I just want to know if you got my letter," she said.

**(Oh, I forgot to mention. Jinx wrote Miss Piggy a letter before she left in the last fanfic, asking for forgiveness and explaining why she was leaving)**

"Letter?"

"You know, on the day that I left, I slid it under your door."

"Oh, that thing. Yes, I got that."

"And…?"

"And what?"

Jinx sighed at how painfully slow the conversation was going.

"Do you forgive me? I'm gonna need to know if I'm going to stay here."

Miss Piggy nibbled her lip. She said nothing but walked over to the door and peered out of it. Satisfied by the fact that they were alone she said:

"I suppose I do forgive you, cat. But the thing is…I don't want anyone to know."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, you see, I'm the tough one here. I don't want anyone to think I've softened up or wimped out of anything."

"What? You wouldn't be wimping out! If you like me now, why pretend otherwise?"

"It's not that simple. You don't just stop hating someone all of a sudden."

Jinx flinched. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"No! I just…don't want people to think I don't."

"That doesn't make any sense. Look, can't we just make up for Kermit? He's tearing his hair out trying to work something out between us, but you could solve it so easily. So why don't you?"

Miss Piggy looked like she was going to say something important, but then she announced: "He doesn't have hair."

"What? Look, are you taking this seriously?"

"Yes."

"You've got to tell him. Being tough isn't about always being right, it's about being able to admit that you were wrong, and doing the right thing, even if you don't want to."

"Well…supposing I _did_ tell him, how should I do it?"

Jinx thought for a minute. "Make it subtle, act like it's no big deal, then if your lucky, everyone else will act that way too."

"_Moi _can't really do subtle."

"No, you turn everything into a damn soap opera."

Miss Piggy glared at Jinx and Jinx held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry! It was a joke!"

"Well, I suppose I will tell him. Thanks, cat."

"Could you, by any chance…not call me cat? I have a name, it's Jinx."

"You know, for a boyfriend-stealing-moggie, you're alright."

Normally, Jinx would have exploded at this, but she knew better and just laughed it off.

"See ya later, pig," she declared.

**Well, that's a wrap on Jinx's story. Does this mean that this fanfiction is over already? At five chapters? No fear! I didn't call it epic for no reason. I'm going to continue the story with another plot that will take up the rest of the story. What is this plot I hear you ask? Well, that's for next time! Laters!**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Voice

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my amazing mum. Because although we fight all the time, I just need her to know that I love her and that I'm sorry I'm such a pain. I hope she can forgive me.**

Tap, tap, tap.

Axel sighed. Tapping on his desk with his pencil wasn't going to help! The only way to finish his revision for his exams was to face up and do them.

But it was so hard. Axel could spend hours procrastinating in one way or another. Eating, sleeping, doodling, staring into space, you name it. And it didn't help that his parents were so damn pressurising. Acting like if he failed, it would be the end of the world.

It was only when he was studying at the dead of night that came the moment that would change everything.

And not to do with studying.

Axel was scanning through some French revision notes when he heard a voice.

"_Is anyone there?_"

Axel's gaze darted upwards to his ceiling where the voice had come from.

"Hello?" he called. "Wait! Do you know what's French for 'cottage'?"

There was a pause.

"_What_?"

"It's for this exam I've got at the end of the month, you see," Axel explained. "You see, my dad says that if I don't pass this test, then I shouldn't consider French for collage, but my _mum _says that-"

He stopped suddenly, aware that he was burbling. "Sorry, I'm ranting aren't I?"

"_Are you alone?_" the voice asked.

"What?"

"_Right now, are you by yourself?_"

Axel looked around in case his sister had snuck up on him, but he was on his own.

"Yes, it's just me," he said.

"_Come up to the attic._"

"What?"

"_Please? Come up to the attic. I need to know I can trust you._"

It was a girl's voice, she sounded young, scared. What if she needed help?

"Alright," Axel said. "I'm coming."

Axel didn't even know the Muppet Theatre _had _an attic. With a stage, two floors backstage, a boiler room and a basement, he thought it was big enough. But after finding and climbing a ladder, Axel found himself in memory lane.

The attic was where the Muppets put the stuff they didn't need anymore. It was remarkable how many chicken, cow and other stupid animal costumes were up there. Axel preferred the photos. There were a few of him and Jasmine but most were very old 1990s shots of the show. Various Muppets alongside guest stars.

But the sight in the corner made Axel's heart stop.

There was a bald eagle with blue feathers, blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes Axel had ever seen.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she begged.

She sounded like she hadn't eaten in days, but considering how she was stuck in Axel's attic with no reason why, she probably _hadn't _eaten in ages.

Axel shook his head. "Sorry, no," he said. "Hey, I'm Axel, who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now," the eagle said. "I need your help."


	8. Chapter 7 - Sapphire

Although, it was doubtless that the eagle was the most beautiful thing Axel had ever seen, if there was one word to describe her, it would be fragile. She looked like she could break at any moment.

She was deathly pale and thin as a pin, but not in a good way. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was tear-stained as if she cried a lot. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"Well first off, why are you here in my attic?" Axel asked.

"_Your _attic?" the eagle repeated.

"Yes! My dad owns this building so it's practically _my _attic."

Axel could be very territorial sometimes, but being tough to this eagle felt mean.

"It's kind of a long story," the eagle said.

Axel sat himself down next to her on the carpet. "I'm listening."

So the eagle started her story.

"Once upon a time, there lived a man eagle called Sam and a woman eagle called Pearl-"

"You don't mean Sam the Legal Eagle, do you?" Axel interrupted.

The eagle nodded and continued.

"Pearl and Sam were married and very happy together. And one day the discovered that Pearl was going to have a baby. She was a little girl with blue feathers like her father, but like her mother, she had hair as gold as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky. They named her Sapphire, as she was their little gem.

"Life was pretty much perfect for Sapphire, as she grew up she discovered she had the most caring and wonderful parents any child could wish for. She hoped that her happiness could last forever.

"But unfortunately, it couldn't. One day, when Sapphire was fifteen, the family were driving somewhere. And Sapphire kept pestering her mother, who was driving. She insisted that she was hungry, she needed the toilet, she was thirsty, she was bored. Pearl got so agitated that she turned around to snap at her daughter, and…the car crashed into a white van that was in front."

The poor eagle's eyes filled with tears.

"The three of them were sent into hospital immediately. Sapphire was fine, just a few cuts and gashes from the broken glass. Sam had broken a wing, but he pulled through. However, Pearl wasn't so lucky. She had been trapped by a piece of debris and had many injuries and internal bleeding. Eventually, she died a few days after the terrible accident."

"That's awful," Axel said.

The eagle carried on.

"Sapphire was distraught but Sam was more, angry. Angry at Sapphire. He yelled at her that it was her fault for plaguing her mother and that Sapphire ought to be locked up for causing the death of her own mother. Sapphire cried because she thought it was true ad she felt so guilty. She said that she _wanted _to be locked up.

"And locked up she was. Sam took Sapphire to the theatre where he worked, the Muppet Theatre, and he locked her in the attic. 'That'll teach you a lesson!' he cried and left her there all alone.

"Sam was supposed to come back every day to feed Sapphire, but he often forgot. She would go without food for days on end, undergoing torture almost as unbearable as the thought that haunted her every night. She had killed her mother. It was her fault. It was her fault that her father was depressed and took it out on everyone around her. It was her fault that she was locked in an attic like Anne Frank, half starved and scared to death. But most of all, it was her fault that her mother wasn't here any longer. She had left too soon and Sapphire needed her more than ever before. But she was gone, and it was all Sapphire's fault."

Axel put his arms around the eagle. "Let me guess," he murmured. "Sapphire must be you."

The eagle nodded. "One night, I couldn't take it any more. I was lonely, hungry and desperate. So I called out. That was when I met you. I've been up here for months, and I don't think I can take it much more without a friend."

Axel considered this. He knew the best thing for him to do was to tell an adult. This was serious business.

"Well, I think I'd better tell my dad," he said.

"No!" Sapphire cried "You can't tell anyone!"

"But…don't you think it's for the best?" Axel said.

"You can't. Promise me you won't tell a soul.

"Why not?"

"Because Dad will find out. He'll get so mad, he'd kill me if he knew you were here, imagine how angry he'd be if you got a grown-up involved."

Axel remembered from Sapphire's story, that her dad was Sam the Eagle. The annoying grump who wasn't satisfied by anything or anyone. If he was the one who put Sapphire in the attic, then surely she'd be terrified. She was right. He couldn't tell anyone, he could manage this, I mean, how hard can it be?

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret," Axel promised.

**So if you guessed that the new plot would be based around the boring guy who stayed in his bedroom all day studying for his exams, then congratulations! You guessed it right!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Jasmine Sticks her Nose In

Axel gazed longingly at the photo of Sapphire (that he had secretly taken) in his hand and sighed. He flopped backwards onto his bed.

What was he going to do about her? He worried so much about her.

Suddenly, someone burst into Axel's room.

Axel yelped and jumped up, clutching the photo in his hand.

It was Jasmine.

"Dad says that-" she stopped when she saw Axel. "You look suspicious," she declared.

"No I don't," Axel replied stupidly.

Axel never had been the best liar.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing," Axel replied. "Just…umm…studying! Yes!"

He ran over to his desk.

"What's that in your hand?" Jasmine enquired.

"Nothing."

"It's a photo, let's see!"

"No!"

Jasmine reached for the photo. Axel held it out of her reach. Pretty soon they were fighting over it.

Suddenly, Jasmine seized the photo and snatched it away.

"Got it!" she cried triumphantly.

She peered at the back of the photo. Axel had inked a love-heart with initials inside.

"'_A + S_'?" Jasmine read. "So, _A_ is you, but who's…"

Her voice tailed away as she turned the picture over. She gave a shriek of surprise when she saw the picture of Sapphire.

"Who's that?" she demanded. "Oh, Axel have you met a _girl_?"

She said the word 'girl' as if it meant alien. She was clearly outraged at the idea of Axel meeting a girl, which seemed hypocritical seeing as Jasmine was constantly swooning over Ebony.

"Whatever will Dad say?"

"Please shut up!" Axel had to clap a hand over his little sister's mouth to quieten her.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Jasmine nodded.

Axel took the photo back from her and pointed at the eagle.

"That's Sapphire," he said. "Sam's daughter."

"Is that the daughter that Sam mentioned in the interview we did of him years ago?" **(Reference to ****_Behind the Scenes at the Muppet Theatre_****!)**

Axel thought back. "I guess so."

"What happened to his wife?" Jasmine asked.

"She died. And Sam left Sapphire up in the attic."

"In the attic? Does Dad know?"

"No! And you _mustn't _tell him," Axel declared. "Saph was alone, half-starved and frightened to death. She made me promise I wouldn't tell a soul, and you have to too."

Jasmine chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Alright, I won't tell…_if_ you answer me this question," she said.

"What is it?" Axel asked, expecting the worst.

"Do you fancy her?"

"What?"

"I bet you do! Mwah, mwah, mwah! Ha, ha! Love is in the air!"

Axel grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Shut _up_, Jas, this is serious! Now do you promise not to tell a soul about Sapphire?"

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Yes!"

"On Mum _and_ Dad's life?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

She mimed slitting her throat, and then she became serious. Jasmine looked at the photo.

"She's very pretty," she said.

"Beautiful," Axel agreed.

"Axie, I do _know _how serious this is and…I just want you to be careful."

Axel said nothing.

"I won't breathe a word, but you've got to tell Dad _some_time."

Axel shrugged. "I just don't want to let Saph down," he said.

"You won't. Now are you coming to dinner? We're reeeeally late!"

**Just to clear a couple of things up, Jasmine calls Axel 'Axie' because she basically doesn't take him seriously because he's her brother. And Axel calls Sapphire 'Saph' because it's a reference to something later on…!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Declined!

Jasmine took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

She approached Ebony.

"Hiya, Ebony," she said shyly, fighting back a nervous giggle.

"Hey," Ebony replied. "Oh I recognise you…don't tell me…oh you're that frog that answered the door when I first got here!"

Jasmine smiled at the fact that he had remembered her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," Ebony went on.

"Jasmine," Jasmine said.

"Ah, yes. Hey, have you met my sister?"

He called to Jinx.

"Hey Jinx! Jinx, this is Jasmine, Jasmine, Jinx."

"Hi," Jinx said holding out her paw for Jasmine to shake.

Jasmine nibbled her lip. "Actually Ebony, I was hoping we could be alone, there was something I wanted to ask you…something important."

Jinx shrugged and sloped off.

Ebony knew where this was going. He was no fool; he'd seen the way Jasmine smiled at him with a dreamy look. However, Ebony hated to admit it but, he just didn't feel the same way.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the cinema with me tomorrow. I heard they've got some good films on."

Ebony sighed. "Jasmine, are you asking me out on a date?"

Jasmine giggled. "Maybe…"

"Jasmine, listen. I think you're a very sweet girl, and it's not that I don't like you, but, you're too young and we don't have enough in common…"

Jasmine's face dropped. "What are you saying?"

"Jasmine…I don't love you."

Tears pricked Jasmine's eyes. She felt like her heart had been smashed into little, tiny pieces.

"Oh, OK," she said. Her voice cracked. "I-I have to go."

"Jasmine wait-"

Jasmine ran off, tears in her eyes.

"Jasmine, come back, I'm sorry!" Ebony called after her.

He sighed.

"_Well it sounds like that didn't go very well_."

Ebony turned around and found out that Kermit, Jasmine's dad, had been watching the whole thing.

"Kermit! Oh, I…err…" he sighed again. "Did you just see all of that?"

Kermit nodded. "Every word, sorry pal."

"It's not me you should be sorry for," Ebony said. "I didn't mean to upset her; I don't want to…you must hate me now."

"Oh, Ebony," Kermit said. He put a hand on the cat's shoulder. "You remind me of me when I was your age. So busy looking out for other people, you forget to look out for yourself. You're not doing anything wrong by not wanting to go out with Jasmine; she's too young for boys anyway. Sure, it'll hurt her for a while but she'll get over it. Don't you worry."

Ebony was still staring at the place where Jasmine used to be standing. "I just wish I didn't have to hurt people."

"No-one can go through life without hurting anyone," Kermit said. "Ebony, if you ever need to talk, you know we're always here for you, like we are with Jinx."

"Thanks Kermit, it means a lot."

**Sorry it's a bit shabby but, like chapter five, this was a filler chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Regret

Axel went to see Sapphire every day, usually not at night like the first time, but when his parents thought he was studying, he would just grab some food and silently slope off.

After a few days, Axel and Sapphire grew used to each other's company. Axel told Sapphire stories about his family and the mad adventures that the Muppets had previously been on. And Sapphire, talked about the few times when she had almost been discovered, usually by Gonzo firing himself out of his cannon, and how she had hid in the tiniest, most uncomfortable places.

Sapphire opened herself up to Axel more and more. She was still shy and fragile, but soon she showed that she could be loyal, territorial, feisty and sparky. She was easily ruffled but she had a big heart and really cared about who she loved.

But whenever Axel looked at her, all he could see, and all he always saw, was the most beautiful and amazing person he had ever met. And every time, he wanted to ask something so badly, but he didn't quite dare.

Until one day, when he plucked up the courage and finally said it.

"Sapphire," Axel said. "Seeing as I've done so much for you, I was hoping you'd do something for me?"

"What is it?" Sapphire asked. "If it's the studying thing again, then I'm sorry, but-"

"No, it's nothing to do with studying it's just…" he cleared his throat. "Saph, I've liked you for a long time, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sapphire was silent.

Axel felt himself blushing all over. But it was too late, it was out and there was no going back.

"Axel, it's not that I don't like you," Sapphire said. "But…I'm not sure if I'm ready for a boyfriend yet. I'm sorry."

"Are you…turning me down?" Axel could feel the tears coming, his heart breaking, he had to leave.

"No, Axel, it's not like that," Sapphire insisted. "We can still be friends, right?"

Axel got up and ran out of the room.

"Axel? Axel, wait! Come back!"

Sapphire ran to the door. "Axel?"

She tried to follow him but someone else turned up. The person she least wanted to see in the world right now.

Sam.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?" he thundered.

Sapphire was trembling. "N-nothing, Dad."

"Don't lie to me! I heard you calling someone's name. Have you been talking to those weirdos, the Muppets like I strictly forbade you to?"

"No!"

"Axel, you were calling wasn't it? Axel, where have I heard that name before?"

Sam thought for a while. Then he gave a start.

"Axel, that creepy frog's son! How dare you talk to him?!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were, I heard you! How dare you spread our private affairs that are none of their business! I ought to think of some supreme punishment for you, Sapphire."

"No! Don't lock me in please!" Sapphire begged.

Although Sapphire was too afraid to leave the room even when it was open, she still shivered at the idea of being locked in.

But once Sam had his mind set, there was no convincing him.

He stormed out of the room and yanked the stiff bolt into place. Through the door he said:

"I'll make sure you never go near that horrid boy or his family ever again. You stay here and when I'm back I'll have thought of a severe punishment!"


	12. Chapter 11 - Complications

Jasmine gave a clearly sarcastic gasp. "Oh, look! Mr Smarty-pants isn't studying! Tut, tut!"

She gave her brother a friendly poke on the snout. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, obviously fed up.

Axel lay on his bed, trying not to cry as he thought about what had previously happened between him and Sapphire.

"Or…is King Nerd off his studying because he can't stop thinking about his _girlfriend_?"

"Leave me alone, Jasmine!" Axel said burying his face in his pillow.

Jasmine stopped fooling about. She could hear the crack in Axel's voice, she knew something was wrong.

"Axie? Are you OK?"

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it," came the muffled reply.

"Is something up?"

Axel nodded.

"Is it…about Sapphire?"

Axel nodded again.

"Oh, God, is she alright?"

"She's fine." Axel sounded frustrated. "How was your day with _Mr Perfect_?"

Jasmine nibbled her lip. "Not great," she admitted taking a seat next to Axel on the bed.

"What?" Axel rolled over to look at his sister in surprise.

From what he had heard about Ebony, he expected Jasmine to babble on about how flawlessly amazing he was. Her reaction was not expected.

"He thinks I'm a 'very sweet girl' but…it didn't work out. He turned me down."

Axel sat up and put his arm around Jasmine.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know. You know, Saph did the same thing to me, too."

Jasmine looked at him disbelievingly.

"No, really. And it's not fair, because she obviously likes me, she thinks the world of me, but she says she's 'not ready for a boyfriend yet.' What do I have to do?"

Jasmine shrugged. Axel sighed and leaned on his sister's shoulder lightly.

"You know, we have a habit of running into drama," Axel said. "I'm not sure I like it."

"Well, we're Muppets. We take adventure with us, wherever we go."

The two kids thought that, since they had been dumped, that their story was over. However, this was not the case. Little did they both know, their adventure had only just begun…

**Ooh, how gripping. Make sure you going me next time when the plot REALLY kicks off!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Tragic Accident

**Hey, I'm just gonna jump right into the action because I'm just as excited as you are. Welcome to easily the most exciting chapter in this whole fanfic.**

Sam stamped out into the road. He was extremely vexed at his daughter; he was certain she was up to something and had a pretty good idea what.

He would show her. Oh, yes, no food for…three days! Maybe four. Then she'd be sorry.

Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see the car coming…

"Gather around guys, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Kermit said. "Do you guys remember Sam?"

"Sam? Oh, that eagle who kept thinking our show was unnatural."

"Yeah, and he called us all weirdos."

"That's the one," Kermit confirmed. "Well, he stepped out into a road earlier and…got hit…by a car."

"Is he alright?" asked someone.

Kermit shook his head sadly, silently.

Axel knew that sign, he fled up to the attic.

Several people called after him. Jasmine watched him go but didn't say a word. She knew exactly where her brother was going but she'd been sworn to secrecy. Luckily, Jasmine was a quick thinker.

"I expect he's probably feeling bad about some stuff he said to Sam w while back," she said to her parents. "I think we should leave him alone for a while. I'll check on him later."

"Sapphire?" Axel called.

He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Axel? Is that you? Dad's locked the door; there should be a bolt somewhere."

Axel slid back the bolt and rushed inside.

"Axel, listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Axel waved her words away. "It doesn't matter," he insisted. "There's something I've got to tell you. Bad news."

Sapphire said nothing but looked at him worriedly with her blue, scared-looking eyes.

_She's so beautiful_ Axel thought. He hated the idea of hurting her, but he knew he had no choice.

"It's about your dad," he said. "You see, he … got hit by a car."

Sapphire shook her head in denial. "But…he's alright, isn't he?"

Axel stared at the floor, unable to look her in the eye. "Sapphire, he's dead."

Sapphire burst into tears. She crumpled into a heap on the carpet and wept.

Axel thought she wanted to be on her own but when he turned to go, she clung onto his ankle.

"Please don't go, Axel," she begged. "Please? You're all I have left now."

"Well…" Axel looked at the open door wondering whether his parents had got suspicious as to why he had run off. But one look back at Sapphire sobbing her heart out changed his mind.

"Alright," he said. He closed the door and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

He started rocking her gently back-and-fourth.

"There, there," he murmured. "Now I think it might be time that we told someone where you are."

He said it very gently but Sapphire acted as if he'd slapped her.

"No! You can't!" she cried.

"But Saph, we have to!" Axel protested. "You're all alone now and I'm just a kid. There's only so much I can do."

"Please don't tell anyone, I'll get thrown out onto the streets."

"No! My dad would _never_ do that!" Axel insisted. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell anyone."

"Because…Dad will know," Sapphire whimpered.

"What? But Sam's gone."

"No! Dad might be dead but he's not gone forever."

"You don't mean…?"

"Ghosts, Axel."

"But ghosts don't exist."

"They do! They do! They have to! I can't have lost him forever!"

She burst into tears again. Axel felt awful.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Just p-promise me you w-won't t-tell anyone?"

"I promise," Axel said. "But I have to go now."

Sapphire gazed at him pleadingly.

"I'll be back soon," Axel pledged.

He reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Then he was gone.


	14. Chapter 13 - A Broken Promise

**Can we all take the time to appreciate the fact that I FORGOT MY MUM'S BIRTHDAY! What a terrible daughter I am. But don't worry; I've got something up my sleeve for tomorrow. I'll stop burbling now and let you get on with reading the next chapter!**

Sapphire heard the door open and she looked up thinking it was Axel.

Suddenly, she froze.

It wasn't Axel.

A complete stranger walked into the room. A green frog.

"Good grief," he said when he spotted Sapphire.

Sapphire was trembling. "Who are you?" she asked fearfully. "Don't throw me out onto the streets, please, I beg you! Don't hurt me please!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Saph," said a familiar voice.

Axel appeared and put his arm around Sapphire.

"This is Kermit, my dad," he said. "He owns this place, he's here to help."

Sapphire sat in stunned silence for a few seconds, but then she yelled: "You lied to me!"

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone! You promised!"

"I had to; it's for your own safety! I couldn't keep you up here; I was worried something would happen to you!"

"I'm fine!"

"Oh really? When was the last time you ate?"

Sapphire was silent.

"Exactly. Now Dad doesn't mean any harm, he's trying to help."

Kermit moved forward. He bent down so he was around the same height as Sapphire.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Sapphire still looked afraid but she was willing to co-operate.

"Sapphire," she said.

"And why are you here?"

"My dad left me here."

"Your dad?"

"Yes sir, I'm Sam's daughter. Well…I was."

"Sam had a daughter? No way," Kermit said. "So, that's a problem. Don't you have a mother who can look after you?"

Sapphire shook her head, too choked up to speak. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Sapphire's mum died a while ago," Axel said softly.

"Oh…"

Luckily, they were saved from the awkward moment by Jasmine.

"Hey, what's – oh…" she finished abruptly when she realised what was going on. She turned to Kermit. "I guess he told you at last, Dad."

"Jasmine? You knew too?" Kermit asked disbelievingly.

Jasmine shrugged.

Unfortunately, Jasmine had a very loud voice, so soon she had attracted the attention of all of the Muppets. They all crowded around the entrance peering at Sapphire and loudly asking bewildered questions.

"OK! OK, since you've put me on the spot," Sapphire said. "I'll tell you all my story. My mum died a few months ago and my dad, Sam, hid me up here convinced that her death was my fault.

"It was a hard life, he often locked me in, forgot to feed me for days on end. One night, when I hadn't eaten for four days, a whole new record, I couldn't take it anymore. I was lonely, afraid and starved half to death, so I called out. And after hearing the reply, I begged them to come to the attic. That was when I met Axel."

Everyone stared at Axel so he continued the story.

"I tried to look after her, Dad, I really tried. I kept her company, snuck her food from time to time. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Saph was afraid and she made me promise I wouldn't.

"After what happened with Sam, though, I got worried, I knew it was time to tell." He turned to Sapphire. "I'm really sorry I broke my promise. It's just…I love you, Saph, I don't want to lose you."

Axel and Sapphire hugged tight.

"No, _I'm _sorry." Sapphire said. "I was stupid being this scared."

Kermit sighed. "Sapphire, I think it's time we did move you," he said gently.

Sapphire's head jerked. "You are throwing me out!" she cried. "I was just starting to trust you!"

"No! I'm not going to thr-"

"Dad, how _could_ you?!" Axel snapped.

"I'm sorry, Axel, but we have to," Kermit said. "Sapphire needs someone to take care of her, she needs a home, and with this mistreatment, it's possible she could have a…eating disorder."

He turned to Sapphire. "Now, I'm not going to throw you anywhere, least of all the streets. I'm going to find a nice place where you can be looked after."

Axel and Sapphire glanced at each other worriedly.

"You don't mean…a care home?" Sapphire whimpered. "But…but…"

She gave up. She flopped against Axel and cried.

"I-I guess this is goodbye," she said to Axel.

"I hate goodbyes," Axel replied. He was fighting back tears himself.

"Me too," Sapphire said. "But I need to say thank you. You gave me hope, you were there for me, and I'd probably be dead without you."

Axel did cry then.

The two managed one final hug before Axel and Sapphire were torn away from each other forever.

Axel was comforted by Jasmine, and told by Kermit that he had 'done the right thing'.

But all Axel could think about was a beautiful girl with hair as gold as a summer's day and sad blue eyes with just a glimmer of hope.

**Aww, *wipes away a tear* that almost wraps up this fanfic, but in order to complete it properly, I've got to have one more chapter.** eH


	15. Chapter 14 - Dreams for the Future

Axel lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd been there for hours.

Ever since Sapphire had left, Axel would just lie on his bed and think about her.

He'd wish he'd done things differently, often he'd imagine what it would be like if he hadn't told, maybe they'd run away together. Sometimes he'd pray she was alright, or he'd talk to him in his head.

Mostly though, he'd think about how beautiful she was and all the amazing times they had together.

And he would cry.

Walter was standing at the door watching him, one time.

"I remember doing that when Jinx left," he said with a sigh. "Trust me, Axel, it sucks but if she really loves you, she'll be back one day. And if not, you'll find someone else."

Axel didn't say anything.

"Let me handle this," Jasmine declared.

So Walter went and left Jasmine to it.

She knelt beside Axel's bed. "Axie?" she said. "Missing Sapphire?"

Axel nodded.

"Well, I think you were very brave," Jasmine said. "I never would have been able to do what you did."

Axel sighed. "It wasn't meant to end like this," he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't expect Dad to throw Saph out; I thought he'd take her in as one of his own. Like Robin."

"That was different," Jasmine said gently. "Robin's family."

"I let Sapphire down," Axel said sadly.

"No you didn't! You practically saved her life!"

"And then I ruined it."

"No, Axie!"

Axel sighed. He looked away, unable to look his sister in the eye.

"Jas, I loved her, and she left," he said. "I loved Robin and he left. Is everyone I love moving away?"

"No, of course not!" Jasmine said. "You've got Mum and Dad. And you've still got me."

Axel put his arm around Jasmine.

"Yeah, I love _you_, little sis, and we'll always be together, right?"

"You bet! We'll grow up together, get a flat together, go to work together, and never ever bother about silly boyfriends and girlfriends."

Normally, Axel would have scoffed at the babyishness of the rubbish Jasmine was talking and tell her to stop being so silly.

But now he thought, why not? What was the harm in daydreaming about a non-realistic future if it made you feel happy? And what was so unrealistic about sharing a flat with Jasmine? She had always been there for Axel, whether he wanted her to be or not, and he knew she always would be.

Axel smiled at his little sister.

"I'd like that."

**The End. Cuteness overload! I will sorely miss this story now it's gone, but I think I might update ****_Alex the Cheetah_**** later today.**


End file.
